Distractions and that damn Salmon Ladder
by jenn-ahm88
Summary: Felicity is working on her computer and Sara is training... which proves to be rather distracting Oliver and Sara haven't hooked up again since she has been back and Nyssa is gone from her life for good. This is my first ever fanfic, so be kind. At the moment the plan is for it to be a one time thing unless there is enough interest for me to continue


**Distractions and that damn Salmon Ladder**

Felicity is working on her computer and Sara is training.

Oliver and Sara haven't hooked up again since she has been back and Nyssa is gone from her life for good.

This is my first ever fanfic, so be kind. At the moment the plan is for it to be a one time thing unless there is enough interest from readers for it to turn into something more.

**I don't own Arrow or any of the characters.**

**Felicity****'****s POV**

I sit at my desk and stare at the computer screen, seeing without really seeing and reading without taking in anything. Time for a coffee break to reboot. As I stand and turn towards the little kitchen hidden in the back of the 'ARROWCAVE' movement to my right catches my eye. Its just Sara training, but i cant help but stand and stare at her. The way she moves so gracefully yet with so much power, its mesmerising and not in the same way it is when Oliver does it. She almost looks as if she is performing a beautiful dance rather then training to take out some of Starling Cities most dangerous.

She's wearing a small sports bra and tiny gym shorts, I find my eyes drawn to her stomach, watching the way her abs contract and release with each movement, my eyes wander down further as she turns and i get an amazing view of her tight toned ass. Her shorts are so fitted that i can see she isn't wearing any underwear or if she is it must be a thong. I feel a heat between my legs that wasn't there a minute ago and its enough to make me shake myself out of the trance i have been in the last 2 minutes. I turn completely away from her but not before i see she's looking my way with a sexy little smirk on her face. SHIT! she totally saw me checking her out.

In move as fast as i can towards the coffee machine with my cheeks burning red from embarrassment, all i can think about is how watching her made me feel. Ive never been attracted to a woman before, why now? why Sara? I mean of course she's gorgeous, strong, independent and those legs… Damn it! pull it together Felicity. I turn on the coffee machine and wait for it to heat up. I am so lost in my own thoughts the familiar sound of metal banging against metal gives me a fright. I groan to myself, i know that sound, that is the sound of someone using the salmon ladder. Usually it's Oliver, and i am always mesmerised by the way his body looks when he uses it.

I walk back to my desk with my coffee in hand, the closer i get the louder the banging and then there is another sounds, an almost grunting noise. Its Sara using all her energy to get to the top. I gasp quietly to myself when i see the way she moves on it, and the sounds she is making remind me of something else. Something i haven't done in far to long. That must be it, its been almost a year since i had any kind of intimate time with someone other then myself. As i sit down i can feel the moisture that has developed between my legs and i almost moan at the feeling.

Sara finishes on the salmon ladder and drops to the mat with a thump, as i look over i see she is already staring at me with a grin on her face. She lays down starts stretching and i go back to work on my computer. After a few different stretches she gets up, which she does with an exaggerated sigh (to get my attention i assume) because she turns her back to me and bends over to touch her toes, giving me the most spectacular view of her ass and legs as she stretches. She stands back up and moves her feet so they are about 3 feet apart and then she bends down again, reaching out to the sides to grab her feet, she pulls her body down and through her legs, she drops her head and is staring right at me. Im paralysed, i want to look away but cant, her her eyes blaze into my own and I'm stuck, just looking at her amazing ass and my mouth is suddenly very dry. Finally i manage to regain some control and look away. As i turn back to my computer screen I'm sure i hear a stifled giggle.

**Sara****'****s POV**

This could be fun i think to myself. Felicity Smoak totally busted checking me out. I want to test the theory just to make sure it wasn't my imagination, so i head over to the one piece of equipment i know Felicity loves watching Olly train on… lets see if she likes watching me on it too.

She has her coffee and she's stopped at her desk before sitting down, its hard to tell if she's staring at me on this, i need to push this a bit further. As i jump down off the equipment i see her look back to her computer screen. I lay down and start to stretch and after a few stretches she still hasn't looked back, time to kick things up a gear. I stand up with an exaggerated sigh to get her attention, turn around and drop my hands to my feet, giving her an unobstructed view of my ass, after holding the stretch for a few seconds, I stand back up and spread my feet apart and bend over again and pull myself down and through my legs.

I look straight at her and she is already looking at me, her face is flush and her chest is rising and falling fast. I give her my best smirk, she seems to gather herself and looks away again, i just giggle to myself… now the fun can begin.


End file.
